Aana: The Last Airbender
by alyssialui
Summary: A drabble collection of our favourite AtLA characters. Genderbent!AU. Currently: Sukka spies on the Kyoshin Warriors. GB!Sokka and GB!Suki.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Aana names her first daughter. Genderbent!AU. Kataang._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Birth_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

Aana cradled the soft bundle wrap in a light pink blanket tiredly but still in disbelief. After all these years, after trying to run away from her destiny, after the war and the hardships, the doubt and the fear, peace had reigned and she now had something that was hers.

She couldn't say she had nothing and no one, not any longer. She had found happiness. She had made lifelong friends who had fought with her to the bitter end, she had met the love of her life (or better yet, he had found her) and now they had produced something together that was the perfect mixture of both him and her.

She rubbed a soft finger over the little girl's cheek, just watching her take little breaths. She was life and air and she represented the new, the beginning, the birth of the Air Nation.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Katann asked as he entered the room and took a seat at her bedside in the small rocking chair.

Aana stared into the little girl's face, her grey eyes slightly open and said, "Bumi."

Katann smiled and rubbed a large hand over the little girl's tuft of black hair. "I like it."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Aana is a bit miffed that she didn't get to sit next to Katann._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Show_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

Aana sat in the sky box behind Katann, glaring daggers into the back of Zuka's head. She had wanted to sit beside the muscular waterbender but Zuka just shooed her into the next row. She wanted to shout and demand her seat but then Katann looked at her with soft eyes, and she caught herself before resigning herself to her seat.

She couldn't even focus on the performance on the stage, not that it was any good. The show had been a disaster from the beginning. When Sukka had mentioned the play, everyone had been excited to see how they would be portrayed on the stage. But they were all seriously let down. Her actor was a boy for crying out loud.

He heard a deep chuckle resonate from Katann, matching the giggle in Zuka's throat, as the Sukka actor fell on her face. That should have been her giggling next to Katann, not Zuka.

But she had no claim on the waterbender, did she? She may feel like they had a connection, something even more, but Katann had already told her that it wasn't the right time for such things. Katann could do as he pleased, and laughing beside Zuka was completely harmless.

Katann leaned over and whispered something in the firebender's ear, causing her to smile and mutter something back. Aana almost screamed at that point, ready to pounce on the dark-haired girl.

"Come on, lighten up," Sukka said, nudging her in the ribs. "It's not real."

Aana leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from the couple before her. It's not real, she tried to convince herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Zuka walks among the flowers of the royal gardens. Genderbent!Zuko. I always love to write about Zuko and turtleducks..._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Flowers_

* * *

It was a fine afternoon day and Zuka chose to spend it outdoors instead of locked in the maproom. She walked alone through the royal gardens surrounded by the beautiful firelilies and all the other wonderful flowers there. The smell of the cheery blossoms brought her back to a simpler time, a more peaceful time when she would spend her time outside with her father by the turtleduck pond.

Her father was a peaceful man, quite unlike those who thirsted for blood and war. He loved the quiet walks and sunny afternoons, the sunrises and the sunsets, the animals and the earth. Zuka had wondered as a child how he and her mother ever got together, but in later years she found out - the marriage was arranged and there was no true love between them.

Once the war was over and Zuka had assumed the throne, she vowed that whomever she decide to take as her husband would be for love. She would have what her father had always wanted but was unable to get. She would find the one for her, that could make her smile and laugh, and enjoy these quiet walks among the firelilies with on a lovely afternoon.

Zuka pulled the hem of her long robes up as she waded in the shallow turtleduck pond. She would also have a little girl to enjoy the turtleducks with, just like her father had.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Min is allergic to cats. Genderbent!Mai. Hard to think of a name for her._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Cats_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

Min sneezed, scowling as he sat in the old-fashioned drawing room of the most recent noblewoman he and his family had come to have tea with. One of her many cats just gave a plaintive meow from his place on a purple cushion across the room. What did he care of the sullen young boy across the room was allergic to cats?

That was the same thoughts her parents had, though they did glare at him every time he made a sound or sniffle. He was to be stronger than this, to fight against his biology and his aversion to cat fur, not succumb to allergies like a child.

Min sneezed again before excusing himself, holding his breath as his nose got close to the woman's second cat who chose that moment to walk by his legs. Though his parents gave him disapproving looks, he knew they were grateful to have their embarrassing son out of sight.

He stood on the woman's front porch, taking a few deep uncontaminated breaths, the cold night air slightly stinging his lungs. One day, he would be able to do as he pleased, to travel and get away from his parents. No longer would they pierce him with disdainful gazes, watching his every move to ensure he was saying and doing the right thing. Soon, he would be on his own.

He sighed before closing his eyes and just listening to the beating of his heart, trying to push those thoughts aside. That day couldn't come soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/N: Aana meets Appa._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Furry_

* * *

"Today, you will get to choose your bison, Aana," her guardian, Monk Gyatsa, said as they walked towards the stables, the young girl barely able to contain her excitement.

Aana leaned over the wooden fence which surrounded the young bisons' small play area. Her guardian smiled before pulling her back to stand firmly on the ground.

"Now, the thing is, the bison actually choose you, not the other way around," Monk Gyatsa said. She rifled through her robes before she produced a nice shiny red apple. "Take this apple and enter the pen. Your bison will find you."

Aana took the fruit and nodded before stepping through the small gate into the pen. The bison all looked at her strangely, wondering who had come into their little play area. A few of them came close, one even smelling her before running off to play with its friends.

Aana frowned. Was there no bison for her? Then she looked up. Directly in front of her was a bison with large intelligent eyes staring intently at her. Aana held out the apple and the bison stepped forward, eating it one swallow.

Aana leaned forward, nuzzling the bison's furry head. She felt her pushing back and the bond had been made between bender and bison.

There was a hand on Aana's shoulder and she turned to Monk Gyatsa's smiling face. "Have you thought of a name?" her guardian asked.

"Her name's Appa," Aana said, and the bison groaned in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Aana and Sukka have another run in Combustion Lady. Genderbent!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **loud_

* * *

Aana walked through the deserted town with Sukka on her right. Where was everybody? She had the strange feeling however that something was there, something dangerous.

Then she heard it. An intake of breath, a sharp whistle through the air. Aana jumped, pulling Sukka behind the large statue in the middle of the courtyard. The loud explosion shook the cobblestones beneath their feet. What was that?

Then she spotted the ominous figure on the roof a house across the courtyard. It was a tall figure with a murderous gaze, her mouth formed into a hard line. The dying sunlight glinted off her metallic protestics and she jumped down to meet them, taking another deep breath before firing another energy blast.

The girls ran, the heat from the explosion singeing the back of their clothes as they ducked into an alley.

"This woman is crazy. She shoots fire from her brain," Sukka said.

"Let's just split up," Aana said, "He can't chase both of us."

The girls divided, each taking a different turn as another blast was fired. Aana sprung onto the roof, but the woman was quick, she was determined.

She turned, uncaring about the water tribe girl, and aimed a blast at Aana, forcing her to jump off the roof. She fell through the air, slamming into the chest of the large metal statue before landing painfully to the ground.

Aana groaned, her muscles sore from the fall and the running. Footsteps neared her and she turned her head up to meet her opponent. This was it. There was nothing left to do, nowhere left to run.

The woman took a deep breath to make the final blow, but then her head was suddenly surrounded by ice. She stumbled to the side, and Aana saw Katann, Toph and Sukka behind him.

"Get up!" Katann cried, bending down to pick Aana up and place her back onto her feet.

They heard the shattering of the ice and Aana turned back, expecting another blast. But Toph was quicker. He pulled the earth from the courtyard, allowing it to take the brunt of the explosion while they continued to run.

"I think I finally found a name for her," Sukka said. "Combustion Lady."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Katann is woken up by Sukka's snoring. Genderbent!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **snoring_

* * *

Katann groaned, pulling his pillow closer around his ears in an effort to drown out his sister's snoring. Weren't girls supposed to be dainty and proper? Were they supposed to sound like shiphorn's as they slept?

Katann looked around at the others. Toph had made his rock-tent and was closed off from the outside world. Aana was a light sleeper but she had been training so hard with Zuka lately, the two of them were both exhausted, collapsing into their bags without a word every night. So he was alone with this problem.

It was like this when they were little children and still shared a room. Katann would have to put up with her sister's snoring but he hadn't minded much. But when Sukka got older and more independent, she demanded her own space. Katann was hurt about that, thinking his sister just didn't want to share with him anymore, but their mother explained that people just grew up but it didn't mean they didn't still love them.

Katann was jarred from her warm memories by another loud snore, the smile falling from his face instantly. Something had to be done.

Katann rose from his sleeping bag and moved over to the older girl's. He had to put an end to this or he wouldn't get any sleep. He held his pillow out in front of him, over the sleeping girl's face. He would just muffle the sound, not enough to affect her but just so he could get some sleep.

The girl's hand shot out, her other on her trusty boomerang. Her eyes were fierce before she analysed the situation and the floating pillow.

"Were you about to-" she began.

Katann dropped the pillow. "You were snoring!" he said.

Sukka frowned and said, "Then wake me up, don't kill me."

Katann looked away sheepishly. "Yea, I could have handled that better."

Sukka rolled onto her side. "Can I go back to sleep without fearing my brother will murder me?" she asked.

Katann crawled back into his own bag. "Yes, Sukka. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the girl muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Azulon finds Zuka on the deck. Genderbent!Firecest because why not?_

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **strawberries_

* * *

Zuka lay on one of the deck chairs taking in a relaxing afternoon. She took one of the strawberries from the bowl before her, dipped it in chocolate and brought to her mouth. Chocolate covered strawberries were always her favourite, one thing she missed about living the palace.

She was just about to open her lips when Azulon stepped onto the deck, snatching the fruit from her hands and swallowed it in one bite.

Zuka frowned. "You hate strawberries," she said.

"But I love chocolate," Azulon said, dipping his finger into the bowl next to the fruit, and licking it clean.

Zuka gulped, trying not to think that way about her own brother. Azulon had always been doing strange things like that around her since she had returned.

"Don't you have plans to go over with mother?" she asked, trying to get the young warrior prince to leave.

Azulon dipped another finger into the chocolate bowl, swirling it slowly. "Mother is in her private chambers, so I thought I'd find you."

"Well you've found me, now leave," Zuka said, pulling the chocolate and her strawberries back.

Azulon smiled before leaning over her sister, marking a line below Zuka's scar with his chocolate-covered finger. "But I wanted to have some fun," he said. His tongue darted out, tracing the line of chocolate carefully.

Zuka immediately scrambled up from her chair, the bowls of chocolate and strawberries spilled out on the deck.

"Is there a problem?" Azulon asked.

Zuka's mouth opened and closed, her hand feeling the wetness on her cheek, before she ran back inside. Azulon was just messing with her, as usual. Right?


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Urkam stands by his bedroom window thinking of his one true love. Genderbent!Ursa/Ikem_

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **love_

* * *

Urkam stood by the window of his shared bedroom, gazing up at the glowing orb which bathed the royal gardens in a silver glow. This was how it was every night. He would go to bed alone as his wife spent her evenings in the war room, before joining his side in the middle of the night.

He should have been happy. He had been married into the royal family, given everything he ever wanted. His family had not been rich but they wanted for nothing. Any other male in his village would have loved the opportunity to marry the Fire Princess, but not him.

His heart belonged to another, his mind still stuck on thoughts of her. He can still remember her face as he rode the royal carriage out of the village. He can still see her heart breaking into a million pieces behind her eyes. But there was nothing to be done and Urkam was wed within the next few days.

Urkam looked over his shoulder before reaching into his robe pocket. It was her most recent letter to him, arriving just this morning. He held the letter up to the light, rereading the words he had already committed to memory, words expressing longing and love, something that was still living between them. No matter whatever duties he had now as a Fire Prince, he would never be Ozara's. He would never love her, for he had already found love in the girl he had to leave behind in his village and though it was unlikely, he still held hope that he would see her once again.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Toph tries mud-bending. Can't talk about feet without Toph._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: feet**_

* * *

Toph sat in the shallow water, burying his feet deeper into the stone on the bottom of the river. He splashed the water in frustration, hoping enough time had passed that he could get out of the water without Katann becoming suspicious that he had been just sitting here doing nothing.

Katann had said he desperately needed a bath, smelling worse than Appa even. Toph scowled. It wasn't his fault he fell in that pile of sky bison poop when they were setting up camp. The others should have told him it was there in the first place.

He sighed, grabbing one of the river stones with his feet and rubbing it across his skin. If he was going to have to sit here for a few more minutes, he might as well do a good job. He didn't want to have to do this again any time soon.

He ran the stone over his arms and legs, feeling the little particles pulse with life within. Earth was his element and though surrounded by water, he still felt at one with nature. He splashed the water again, feeling the slight shift of the stones on the riverbed from the waves.

Then he had an idea. He dug his feet deeper into the stones and pulled with all his might. Soon a large glob of mud rose out of the river, changing shape and wobbling slightly. It was hard to control, being that it wasn't solid Earth but Toph was determined.

He tried harder, pulling more and more Earth from the bottom of the river and adding to the large ball with floated above his head. He could feel the water slipping between the stones, wanting to escape and return to the river, but the Earth caught, keeping it safe.

"Toph!" Sukka asked from beyond the river's edge. "Are you finally finished?"

The shout broke Toph's concentration, causing the giant ball of mud to fall on top of his head, a few of the harder stones pounding on his skull and back for good measure.

"Sukka," he said, his voice low.

"I'll just leave you alone," he heard the older girl say as she shuffled away from the water's edge.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sukka speaks to the moon. GB!Yukka._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **moon_

* * *

Sukka lay awake in her sleeping bag staring up at the night sky. On a normal night, she too would be fast asleep like her friends, her face buried into the warmth of Appa's fur, but she couldn't, for tonight was special. Tonight was their night.

She gazed up at the full moon, the white orb reflecting silver light on the trees and stones around her. Its glow hypnotised her and she couldn't look away, memories of her first love playing through her mind.

His story was a tragic one. He was born prematurely, not expected to live to the end of birth day, but his parents never lost hope. Their desperate prayers to the moon spirit were answered and he grew stronger, but as a side-effect, his hair turned white, just like the moon.

Grateful for life, he was kind to everyone, regardless of heritage or colour. He was smart and a great warrior with a lot of pride for the Northern Water Tribe, willing to do anything for his people.

Sukka had fallen for him as soon as she saw him and she could tell that he returned her feelings, but they could never be. He was already betrothed to another Water Tribe girl, set to be married by the turn of the year when she would be of age. However, despite his unhappiness with his union to the horrid girl, he would not terminate the betrothal. Marrying the girl would bring peace within his tribe and he would do what he must for his people.

His devotion to his country was put to the greatest test when the Fire Nation attack and he did the most selfless act anyone could have done. He gave his life for the moon spirit, returning the life it had given him. His sacrifice helped Aana drive the Fire Nation away from the South Pole and prevent countless other deaths. He was a hero though no one understood gravity of what he had done to save them.

A lone tear slid down her eye. Sukka did. Just before he gave his life, he had told her he loved her. He had told her he would give up his people for her. He would travel with her and the Avatar and they could finally be together. They could get married, start a family and grow old together. But things hadn't happened that way.

Sukka opened her eyes, staring back at the glowing orb, feeling her heart break all over again. How she wished things had been different. She let his name drift on the cool night air, "Yurek."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Aana knows what she would wish for. slight Kataang._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **stars_

* * *

"Oh look a shooting star!" Sukka shouted as she leaned over the edge of Appa's saddle, pointing at the streak flying among the dark backdrop of twinkling stars.

"Big whoop," Toph said, twirling his finger in the air. "You've seen one star, you've seen them all."

Sukka nudged the smaller boy and said, "But Toph, this is a special star. It's rarer than others and people make wishes on them." She turned to her brother and asked, "Katann, what did you wish for?"

Katann grinned at her older sister. "Well if I told you, it wouldn't come true."

Sukka frowned, throwing herself dramatically on the saddle. "Spoilsport," she muttered. "Toph?"

"I wish you'd stop going on and on about stupid stars," Toph said, turning away from the girl.

Sukka turned away from Toph as well. The boy was always irritable when he was away from the ground flying high above on Appa. That was probably the nicest response he had given all night.

"Aana?" Sukka asked.

Aana blushed, keeping her eyes forward as she guided the bison through the sky. "I don't believe in making wishes on stars."

"What?" Katann asked. "You never did it before?"

Aana shrugged. "The monks never encouraged such things, teaching more that our destinies were already mapped out and wishing was kind of pointless."

"Everyone wishes," Sukka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were taught to detach ourselves from such things," Aana said, now feeling a bit uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"But, what if-" Sukka began but then Toph beat his hands on the leather saddle. He pointed a finger in Sukka's direction and said, "Stop talking about wishes! It obviously doesn't work if you still haven't shut up."

Sukka immediately quieted and moved closer to Katann. The group sat in awkward silence then, no one wanting to bother Toph anymore.

Aana was left alone with her thoughts. The monks really didn't promote wishful thinking, but she was no longer the monks' tutelage and had been exposed to so much in her travels with her friends.

She looked over at Katann from the corner of her eye, conversing in hushed whispers with Sukka. If Aana did believe in wishes, she knew exactly who she would wish for.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Zuka learns of her banishment. Genderbent!Zuko._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **paper_

* * *

Zuka held the paper up to her eyes once more, her hands crumpling the edges, her mouth going over each word slowly. She couldn't be reading this right. This had to be a mistake. This couldn't be happening, not now, but she knew it to be true. Something this serious would never be joked about, especially by her mother.

"Banished," she whispered, the tears finally leaking from her eyes in large fat drops, smearing the ink in a few places. Her hands shook, the paper being crushed in her palms but she didn't care. This room was no longer hers, this country was no longer hers, her mother was no longer hers. She belonged nowhere.

"Banished," she screamed, the paper falling to her feet and landing at the foot of the bed. The ultimate punishment for insubordination and disrespect to the crown. It didn't matter that she was her mother's daughter, she was to be punished just like everyone else.

Zuka's hands flew to her face, the pads of her fingers touching the bandage around her damaged eye. Her mother had done it with remorse or concern, something she had been trying to instill in Zuka from her younger days, something she believed Zuka still failed to learn.

"_You will learn respect and suffering with be your teacher_," her mother's venomous words came back to her, along with the stinging pain that followed. She had never experienced a flame that hot, fuelled by pure rage. Even as she screamed on the platform, begging for the flames to stop, her mother never relented until she had passed out from the pain. It was as her eyes were closing, she watched her mother's feet pad quietly away from her, never looking back.

Zuka threw herself back onto the bed and buried her face into the pillow. She was a disgrace, weak and never good enough in her mother's eyes, and this was her punishment. She would never be around to embarrass her mother or the crown again.

"Banished," Zuka said into her pillow. This was her last night here. Tomorrow she would be cast out into the great big world, alone.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Toph gives his son his first taste of metalbending. GB!Toph/Lin father-son bonding. I think Toph would be proud of Lin when she showed signs of metalbending, since it's not something everyone can do._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **metal_

* * *

Toph dropped his space band into his son's hands and asked him, "Do you feel anything?"

Li tossed the piece of rock back and forth between his hands. "It's your special space rock, Dad."

Toph nodded and asked again, "Yes, but do you feel anything?"

Li closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling with his bending the individual particles that made up the space band. "Yes, I can feel the little pieces of Earth inside, but it's not the same like the boulders we usually bend."

"Right," Toph said, taking the band and bending it flat before giving it back to his son. "Today, Li, I'm going to teach you how to metalbend."

Li's eyes lit up as he turned to his father. "Really?"

Toph nodded. "Now this band is special. The meteorite is part rock, part metal, which makes it a good way to bridge the gap between the two materials. I want you to concentrate and feel those same particles and try to reform the band."

Li nodded before he stared back at the strip of metal-rock in his hands. He extended his senses through the metal, just like his father always thought him, moving over the Earth and the strange ones, imagining them folding on each other, curving to his will.

Li let out his breath. The edges of the strip had moved slightly, pointing to each other across the ends. "I'm sorry, Dad," Li said, handing the band back to his father. "I don't think I'm a metalbender."

"What are you talking about?" Toph said. "You got way further than Twinkletoes one his first try, and he can't metalbend at all." Toph placed a hand around Li's shoulders. "You got it, kid."

Toph split the band in half and handed a piece to Li. "You keep practicing with that and come find me when you can do this." Toph bent the metal-rock into a ring before slipping on his finger. "Can you do that?"

Li nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Toph smirked. "That's my boy."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sukka tries to get Aana to eat meat. Genderbent!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **meat_

* * *

Aana watched in amazement as the older water tribe girl scarfed down piece after piece of the various meats King Kuei had to offer his guests at his little gathering.

Sukka finally looked up from her plate to see the young Airbender's slack-jawed expression. She made a huge swallow before holding out her half-eaten drumstick. "Want a bite?" .

Aana made a face, watching the oil dripping from the torn flesh and shook her head. "No, I don't eat meat."

Sukka shouted, "What!" drawing the attention of the others at the table. After murmuring an apology, she grabbed another drumstick from her plate and placed it on Aana's plate. "You have got to try it."

Aana frowned, the offensive food touching the rest of her vegetables and mashed potatoes. Now she wouldn't be able to eat those either. "Sukka, I-"

"Sukka, what are you doing!" Katann said from Sukka's other side, finally pulling away from his conversation to look at his friends. "You know Aana doesn't eat meat for cultural reasons."

Sukka blushed. "I just thought she wouldn't mind cheating a bit."

"No!" Katann said as he rose from his chair and took Aana's ruined plate. "I'll get you a fresh plate, Aana."

Aana watched as Katann walked over to the buffet table along the edge of the room. He had stood up for her, even though she didn't have to. Sukka frowned at her brother then looked back at her own drumstick, before shrugging and taking a huge bite. "To each his own."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Ikki misses Urkam. GB!Ursa/Ikem_

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **Hello by Lionel Richie_

* * *

Ikki walked along the dirt streets of Hira'a with her head held down. Though her eyes focused on her feet, her mind was elsewhere as she took the long way home, a way that always took her past the local theatre.

She looked up at the building and her thoughts drifted to Urkam as they always did. They were to be lead in his favourite play, "Love Amongst the Dragons". It was that same day he had confessed his love and proposed to her in one fell swoop. It had been the happiest day of her life.

However, that was before the Fire Princess came to visit and stole him away from her. No matter how much it broke her heart, there was nothing anyone could do. Going against the crown's wishes would be considered treason and it was honour to be invited into the Royal family, all your needs would be catered to and the Fire Princess was beautiful as well.

But she knew Urkam almost as much as she knew herself. Urkam did not need riches and royalty. He needed love, something they had found in each other since they were both children.

She wondered where Urkam was right now, if he was eating dinner in a beautifully decorating dining room or walking in the dying rays of light like she was. She wondered if Urkam felt as lonely as she did. She wondered if the Fire Princess loved Urkam like he deserved to be loved.

Ikki shook her head, willing the tears not to fall as she continued on her walk home and tried to accept things the way they were.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Aana looks over herself before her wedding. To be continued..._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **yellow_

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

Aana stood before the floor length mirror, turning slightly to ensure the yellow sash across her chest was right and the back of her white robes were still spotless. She wanted today to go perfectly, even down to the last speck of dirt.

There was a knock on the door and she called out to allow the person in.

"Aana, do you need any-" Zuka began before her words died on her lips.

"Do I look alright?" Aana asked, placing a hand against her scalp. Maybe she should have grown out her hair. Then she could have actually worn a veil of some sort.

"You look amazing," Zuka said, closing the door behind her before walking towards the young Airbender and helping to adjust her yellow sash.

Aana released a small puff of air before she turned back to her reflection, running her hands along the sides of her robes. In Airbending culture, their kind were usually solitary beings, preferring to travel the world alone instead of getting married to another. Very few chose to be bonded to another person in order to continue their Nation.

It was purely a miracle she had found an old Airbender ceremonial bonding robes deep in the recess of the Eastern Air Temple. It had been in tatters, but after she and Sukka had worked their magic with a needle and thread, it had looked just as she had remembered from her youth.

Zuka put a hand on her shoulder, drawing attention away from her form. "The ceremony is about to beginning. Are you ready?" she asked.

Her hand went up to the small blue stone around her neck. She could remember the night Katann presented to her, and the feelings of happiness and love she felt coursing through her body telling her she was making the right decision.

"Definitely," Aana said as she exited the room behind the young Fire Lady.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Sukka wonders what's taking Katann so long. Part 2..._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **green_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

Sukka stood in the hallway, tapping her foot impatiently. The ceremony was supposed to start in the next thirty minutes and Kataan was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't like him for he was usually the one that got her ready for things.

Sukka turned the doorknob under her hand. "I'm coming inside. I hope you're decent," she said, while holding a hand over eyes. But when she opened the door, she found the room empty.

"Katann?" she called out, and was met with a very wet sound coming from behind the cracked door to the adjacent room.

Sukka stepped forward and pushed the door open, her hand flying to nose as a horrible stench wafted towards her. Katann was on his knees, regurgitating the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Went a little too hard last night with Saki and Toph last night at your bachelor party?" Sukka asked as she reached forward to pull Katann's hair away from his face. "I thought you knew better than that, Katann."

Katann opened his mouth to respond but then he heaved into the toilet once more. After a moment, he groaned before he leaned back against the tub, his face still slightly green. "I can't believe this. Today was supposed to be perfect and I ruined it," he said, hitting the tub with his fist.

Sukka moved towards the sink, running a rag under the water before sitting on the edge of the bathtub and sopping Katann's clammy forehead. "You haven't ruined it," she said. "You and Aana have been denying your feelings for years and I won't let something like this stop your special day."

Once Katann had lost some of his green colour, she handed him the rag before she rose to her feet. "I'll tell the guests we'll be a bit late and send Saki and Toph in here to help you get ready."

Katann gave Sukka a lopsided grin. "You're the best, Sukka."

She shrugged as she made her way out the bathroom door, "It's what I do, little brother."


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: The wedding finally takes place. Part 3 (the final part)..._

_Submission for:_

_**Gender-Swap Boot Camp: **silver_

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

Toph let out a loud laugh as he threw his arm into Saki's stomach. "I still can't believe how those two girls started to fight over you," he said.

Saki chuckled as he rubbed his stomach tenderly. Toph could really pack a punch when he was ready.

There was slight tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his girlfriend standing behind him, a concerned look across her face.

"Hey, Sukka," he said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Is something wrong?"

The dark-skinned girl shrugged his arm off as she said, "You guys really did a number on Katann last night."

Toph laughed. "Damn straight! Sugar Prince could barely handle his liquor."

Sukka scowled, looking away from the blind earth-bender and back at her boyfriend. "You have to help him get ready while I stall the guests," she said.

Saki smiled. "You can count on us," he said, as he dragged Toph out of the main room and towards Katann's quarters.

* * *

"I heard you're hacking up a lung in here!" Toph called out as he and Saki stepped into the small room.

"I was, no thanks to you two," the dark-skinned boy said as he turned away from the mirror to glare at them.

"I told you not have that fourth drink," Saki said, moving forward to help his friend.

"No you didn't," Katann said. "The two of you called me a butterfly and thrust another one into my other hand."

"You didn't have to listen to us," Toph said from his position on the bed, picking his teeth as he looked up into the ceiling.

Katann scowled, ready to start a fight with the unconcerned young man, when Saki said, "Let's just focus on today, okay? Katann's already had a rough morning." He moved behind the young man to tie the ends of the sash as he asked, "How are your nerves?"

"I feel like I'm on a train going a thousand miles an hour," Katann said, sucking his gut as Saki tied the knot.

"That's just the alcohol," Toph spoke up.

"Anything else?" Saki asked.

"I also feel like I'm not really here today, like I'm just floating above it all," Katann continued.

"Still the alcohol," Toph said.

Saki shook her head before he said, "That's how it feels when I think of Sukka. Like everything's a blur and I'm floating on air."

Toph sat up and he looked towards them. "You guys are such saps!"

Saki placed a hand on Katann's shoulder, "This is your moment. You've been planning this for so long, and you are gonna be fine out there."

"Thanks, Saki," Katann said with a smile.

Toph rose from the bed and walked over to the two of them, before punching the groom in the arm. "That's to man back up this conversation."

Katann rubbed his arm. "Thanks as well, Toph."

Toph grinned. "Always happy to help. Now come, I think the guests might have died from your sister's horrible jokes."

* * *

"Hey! How you doin', folks?" Sukka said as he stepped in front of the crowd. "We're just to be a few minutes, but in the meantime, how about a few jokes? Why did the moose-lion cross the road?"

Zuka stomped up to the dark-skinned girl with Aana in tow. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked under her breath.

"I'm stalling," Sukka said. "Katann had a few problems this morning and it could take a while."

"Is he alright?" Aana asked, her eyes darting to the doors of the main room.

"I sent Saki and Toph to help him get ready," Sukka said.

Aana was about to say more when the doors opened to reveal Saki and Toph, and behind them-

"Katann," the three girls said as relief washed over them.

They all got into position before the official, with Katann standing at Aana's side. "Sorry I'm late," he said softly, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"I'm just glad you're alright," she said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" the official asked.

The pair nodded before Katann turned to Aana. He brought their hands up as he said, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." He then reached for the cup next to official and said, "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." He reached for the candle. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness."

And lastly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple silver ring. "And with this ring, I ask you to be mine."

With tears in both their eyes, he slipped the ring onto Aana's finger and smiled.

Aana repeated the same vow, before she too slipped a silver ring onto Katann's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the official said, holding his hands out to both of them. "You may kiss the bride."

The guests cheered as Katann pulled Aana into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips, the first of many to follow as they began their lives together.


	20. Chapter 20: Just As Good As Boys

_A/N: Sukka aims to prove herself. GB!Sokka and GB!Suki._

_Submission for:_

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction Challenges: **Gender-Swap Boot Camp - power_

_**One Prompt, Many Fandoms [Monthly Competition]: **Restriction: fic title must be the last 3-5 words of the fic_

* * *

She brought her had up to wipe the sweat from her brow, pulling a few strands of her hair aside that had come free of her short ponytail. Across from her, the green-clad boy was watching her coolly. His stance defensive and his body showing no sign of fatigue, whereas hers heaved with exhaustion and her muscles cried out for rest. But she couldn't stop now. She had to prove herself worthy.

She charged at the boy, her own flowing outfit fluttering between her legs as she ran. With determination in her eyes, she shouted, using all her power to swing the sword in her hands in a wide arc, her target, the large, golden chest plate of her opponent's armour.

But then he grinned, his face adopting an expression of confidence. In fluid motion, he leaned out of the way of her attack, raising his own sword to meet her blade, and with a quick flick of the wrist, sent her sword flying over their heads to clatter a few feet away.

She didn't even have the time to gasp before her legs from swept from under her and she felt the cool metal of the warrior's sword pressing beneath her chin. He let out a low chuckle, staring down at her prone form on the bamboo floor as he said, "And this is why girls can't join the Kyoshin Warriors."

He pulled his sword back, sheathing it quickly before turning towards the doors of the small training room. "Stick to your cooking and cleaning, Water Tribe girl," he said over his shoulder before he exited the room.

Sukka sat up, a scowl on her face as she watched the Warrior leave. She would prove that girls were just as good as boys.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Sukka spies on the Kyoshin Warriors. GB!Sokka and GB!Suki. This is similar to my last chapter but a bit more emphasis on Sukka's thoughts of boy warriors._

_Submission for:_

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction Challenges: **Gender-Swap Boot Camp - charge_

* * *

Sukka scoffed as she followed behind Aana and Kataan through the small, grimy village, trying to ignore the smell of testosterone and sweat that seemed to emanate from its very core. She could hardly imagine it - a town defended by a tribe of boys.

The idea was laughable actually. Boys were heavy, thick, slow and stupid. They relied more on brute strength than any sort of strategy or flexibility, unlike girls. Girls, with their smaller frames, learnt how the fight the right way, making the most out their lighter bodies and using their quick wit to gain the upperhand.

However, Sukka kept her tongue for now. Kataan loved to sing the praises of the male species, but she had been trained by the water tribe, men and women alike. She had learnt the ancient ways passed down from woman to woman, mother to daughter, sister to sister. She was a special case, and she was a bender, not that she would see it that way.

It definitely was embarrassing to be caught by them the day before, even though it was sheer luck. The sun was in their eye and there was the Unagi to worry about. The boys were simply in the right place at the right time. If it were a different setting, she would show them what it took to really win a fight.

But then, she felt a rhythmic thud, a slight vibration in the ground beneath her feet. She turned her head slightly towards a nondescript wooden hut, listening to the sound of shouting and grunting. The little boys were probably practicing. However, she was curious to see what they were doing.

Sparing a quick glance at the oblivious teens ahead (Aana was showing off for a few of the villagers, while Kataan tried to look disinterested in her attention), Sukka slipped away and moved behind the building.

She stooped, using her tribe's teachings to move stealthily along the walls. If she could just get a bit closer to the entrance, she could-

"Ah!" she cried as she was suddenly grabbed her arm and slammed to the floor. With a groan, she looked up into the face of her attacker, his face painted white and his eyes hard.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.

Sukka picked herself up quickly and said, "I thought I could show you guys a few moves."

There were chuckles all around the room and a wry smile crossed the boy's lips. "Alright then, princess. Show me your moves."

Sukka grinned as she assumed her stance, drawing her boomerang out of the sling on her back. This would be easy. She'd dodge his arms easily, and merely tap him on the chest. His armor was bulky enough to take the hit without him crying out.

She charged towards the boy, her weapon held out before her. However, he leaned out the way, bending his back almost inhumanly far to avoid her blade. Her eyes widened as she realized just how much she had underestimated her opponent. In one swift move, he drew his sword and knocked her boomerang out of her hand. Then with a quick sweep of his leg, Sukka was on the floor once more, the tip of a sword under her neck.

Sukka scowled, propping herself on her elbows as the boy stepped back. "I wasn't ready," she said, pulling herself onto her feet.

The boy shrugged and walked a few feet away, his sword held out before him as Sukka grabbed her boomerang.

"Ready this time, princess?" he called out.

Sukka growled before running again, her eyes watching his sides and his wrists. Maybe if she hit his hands, she could knock the sword away, just like he did and-

The boy dropped the sword before he jumped backwards, flipping onto his hands as he thrust his legs. They made contact with Sukka's chest as he landed on top of her, his hands making quick work of tying her legs and hands together.

"Those are some fine moves you got there, princess," the boy said once he got off her. "Come back when you've learnt better ones."

With flaming cheeks, Sukka wiggled towards her fallen boomerang, freeing her herself before running away from the dojo and the laughing boy.


End file.
